


Lullaby

by Anonymous



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Again, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Mpreg, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically Roger can't sleep well and Brian is a helpful boy, cuteness, pregnant Roger, singing to a baby bump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Set in the same verse as "Happiest day of my life", but can read be read on its own.Roger's very pregnant, and he's feeling bad that he's so big and the baby's kicking and moving around don't let him sleep. Brian helps.





	Lullaby

Roger was… huge.

At some point he’d even been convinced that he was actually pregnant with twins and that one of them was simply hiding from the tests. But no, the doctors assured them that it was a single baby, and a normal sized one at that. Roger dreaded that then it was him who was fat, who had eaten too much with the excuse of eating for two, but again, the doctors assured him that he was a normal size, that his weight gain was in a normal range.

But still, Roger felt enormous and knew that everyone saw him that way too. He’d always been a very lean, slim kind of guy. He was used to being tall but small, a true looker. He had never, in his whole life been fat, and it was not a welcome novelty. He had trouble to know where he ended, and no clothes seemed to fit anymore. Even the extra-large ones sometimes were too small. He hated it, although he was glad to be pregnant, and he was happy to see how Brian looked at him, with stars in his eyes.

But he was so big, at it was really bringing him down. He couldn’t play the drums anymore, with his huge belly getting in the way, hell, he had troubles to walk a long way or he absolutely couldn’t run or jump anymore… Sometimes he even needed help to get up from the couch. It was embarrassing. There was just so much he couldn’t do anymore, so sometimes he would just sit the whole evening on the sofa and watch re-runs of bad shows, feeling sorry for himself, and yelling at people when they asked him to move or do something. When he got into one of those foul moods it was very hard to get him out.

Brian was one of the few people that could still make him smile. Maybe it was a stolen kiss on the neck, a little grab of the butt, or some ironic comment at any of the corny stuff the rest of the world threw at them, now that Roger was “expecting”. But he did like to do some corny stuff. He liked to put his ear to the big belly and feel the baby move around, or feel the kick on his hand through the belly. It was…magical. At least for him.

But it wasn’t so magical for Roger, who had to put with his unborn child’s constant moving around and kicking. “He gets it from you, you unstoppable fidget” Freddie joked, but Roger didn’t find it funny. That kid wasn’t kicking some boxing bad, or some pillow, that baby was kicking his internal organs, his own midsection. And it was… sometimes it was just a mild discomfort, a distraction that didn’t allow you to do whatever it was that you were, doing, a little sigh, a little wince. But other times it was downright painful, and Roger doubled over, holding his belly, stopping everything, a look of pure pain on his face.

Brian even asked their doctor if the baby could actually do any lasting damage, if it could really hurt his partner… But no. Apparently some babies moved around and kicked more than others, but it shouldn’t be a cause for concern. Even with those encouraging words, Brian was concerned. Not so much for the baby, who seemed to be very healthy and energetic, but for poor Roger, who had already been a hard time being so big and now had the added problem of not being able to sleep.

Because apart from all the pain it caused, this baby’s restlessness and kicking around was preventing Roger from getting a good night sleep, as he was constantly woken up by the pain and movement. It was difficult to find a comfortable position in which to sleeps, and no matter how many times Roger changed positions, how much he caressed and hushed, he couldn’t get one whole hour of uninterrupted sleep. And it was taking its toll on him, too.

He felt…like a complete mess. None of his clothes fit him anymore, he was so big he was often afraid he would get stuck on doors, and he had awful raccoon eyes. He had been so beautiful once upon a time, a prodigy of drumming and singing and beauty. The perfect combination of talent and good looks. And now…he looked at himself and saw only a bloated shadow, exhausted, wrinkly, wrong.

“Hey, gorgeous.” Brian appeared from behind him and kissed him on the neck, which cheered the blond up a bit. “Did you sleep at all last night?”

“Something. Not much.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You should be! This whole thing is your fault!”

Brian put one of his thoughtful expressions, gave Roger some more smooches on the neck and the mouth and then spoke in a very collected voice… to the baby bump.

“Hey, you’ve got to let your mother sleep, ok? You’ll have plenty of time to move around when you’re out, and he’s really tired. And besides, if he feels better you will feel better too, seeing as you’re living inside him. Do us this favor, will you little one?”

Roger just smiled.

“I think he heard me.”

When Brian came back home from the studio he found Roger fast asleep on the sofa, softly snoring, a little bit of drool on his chin. His very own huge angel. Brian was careful not to wake him, but took a quick picture and then covered Roger in blankets and softly kissed his cheek. Some moments made everything worth it.

The peace didn’t last long, unfortunately. A couple of weeks later, they were in their shared bed and Brian could feel Roger tossing and turning, finding some way to rest and not being able to. And tomorrow they had to wake up for a doctor’s appointment and then they were meeting family for lunch and were supposed to get together with the others afterwards… He wanted Roger to be okay for that, to have a good night, and not another nightmare of trying to sleep and not being able to.

Brian put his hand on the big belly and caressed it, hoping to provide some comfort, some relief. Slowly, carefully, going up and down the stretched skin as if it was the most precious thing in the world (which it was).

Before, Roger used to complain, maybe he’d wake Brian, maybe he’d go to the living room and watch the telly, maybe go to the kitchen and have some milk. He would bitch and loudly complain that he wanted to sleep and this was not fair. He had tried all sorts of methods – he had tried meditation, hypnotist tricks, even the good old-fashioned counting sheep. But the problem wasn’t that – the problem was not getting awoken by a blow to his kidneys or whatever the way of that child deciding he’d slept enough.

Now he was just resigned. He didn’t even say anything to Brian, just moved around in bed, let out some sighs, some small plaintive moans, sometimes even a little sob. It broke Brian’s heart, so he decided to try the same strategy that had worked before. This was Roger’s child, so he was very energetic, but it was also his child, which would mean he responded to logic. Of course, Brian knew that this baby wasn’t even born and couldn’t understand English, but…

“It’s me again, little one. Your dad. Now, you have been up for too long and your mother needs to sleep. This is important, tomorrow will be a long day and I know you don’t want him to be sad and angry all day, right? We love our Roger, and we want him to be okay. Now how could I convince you to calm down a little? Do you want me to sing you something?”

There he was, on the bed, talking and caressing a belly. And despite the odd situation, the fact that the sheets seemed to have disappeared (courtesy of Roger and his never being comfortable), despite the fact that Brian himself hadn’t got much sleep on the last week, it was a great moment, and he felt incredibly at peace. There in that dark bedroom, huddled against his lover, talking to a baby bump. Brian May, astrophysicist and genius guitarist, was trying to reason with a swollen stomach – and somehow it made perfect sense.

He didn’t know if it was wishful thinking, but the baby seemed to be paying attention and ever since he’d caressing and speaking to it, it had calmed down somewhat, enough so that Roger could fall asleep. God, he looked beautiful… Brian would never understand why he felt he looked bad. He looked gorgeous, even if it was a rounder kind of gorgeous. A bigger kind of gorgeous.

Brian kept caressing (up and down, softly, always the same rhythm). And started humming something, a melody that had come to him, something peaceful that made him feel… calm. The baby didn’t move under his hand, hopefully soothed by the melody…Everyone slept. For a while there was peace. They were all sleeping. All together, all with that melody in their head. When Roger woke up the next day he felt a million times better and when he looked at himself, he didn't feel so terrible. That had been a great night's sleep.

The next time the baby was being horrible, a piece of music came to Roger’s head. He didn’t know when he had heard it, but he knew that it was their song. That his child, would understand that he needed to rest, and allow him. This simple lullaby had connected them, helped communicate. It was a lullaby made just for them. Their song, bonding them even from the womb.

Brian hugged Roger from behind, putting his hand on the baby bump, and hummed the lullaby. Heaven couldn’t feel as good as this.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments mean the world :)


End file.
